


Did I Say That Out Loud?

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: palomington, "so are you saying that we aren't already dating?"</p>
<p>Palomo yawned and stretched across Washington's lap. Wash shifted so that Palomo could rest his head in his lap and so that he could still read his book. Palomo watched as Wash's eyes flew across the page as he read. He seemed anxious, like he was too invested in the storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Say That Out Loud?

Palomo yawned and stretched across Washington's lap. Wash shifted so that Palomo could rest his head in his lap and so that he could still read his book. Palomo watched as Wash's eyes flew across the page as he read. He seemed anxious, like he was too invested in the storyline.

"What's that about?" Palomo interrupted him.

Wash's eyes flicked up to him, then back down at the page. "It's about a man who has two souls that fight for control over his body."

Palomo hummed in response and closed his eyes sleepily. "Sounds good."

"It is." Wash muttered absently.

There was silence for about five minutes, the only noises in Wash's room was the turning of pages and the whir off the ceiling fan. Palomo was lost in thought, thinking mostly about the very interesting person that was Agent Washington.

When everything had calmed down, Captain Tucker actually took the time to introduce Palomo to Washington. Wash had offered to teach Palomo knife-throwing after Palomo had expressed interest in learning Felix's skills. Palomo had gladly accepted the help and Wash spent hours giving Palomo lessons.

The lessons had involved spending a lot of time together in a very small space. Wash had gotten into the habit of telling Palomo stories from Project Freelancer and about a girl named CT, who had taught Wash about knives. Wash felt like was passing down the knowledge. Palomo had returned the favor by telling Wash about Chorus before the war and about his family, who had all died in a Federal Army counterattack.

Grif and Tucker often teased them both for the amount of time they spent together. Donut and Doc always smiled giddily when they were around. Wash would always roll his eyes at them, but Palomo would worry. He liked Wash, in a _like_ -like way. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that Wash didn't reciprocate the feelings. A guy like Washington would never like him.

"What are you talking about?" Wash asked out of nowhere, sounding hurt and confused.

Palomo opened his eyes and blanched. Wash was staring down at him expectantly, his book laying to the side, completely forgotten. "Uhhhh... Did I say that out loud?"

Wash raised an eyebrow and nodded. Palomo felt his cheeks grow warm as he quickly searched for something to say. He was at a loss for words.

Wash winced. "So, are you saying that we aren't already dating?" Palomo realized that Wash was blushing as well.

"Oh... I don't know. I guess we are." Palomo frowned to himself. Was he really so stupid that he didn't realize what was going on?

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Wash shrugged. "Sorry. I just kind of assumed with the touching and, well, stuff like this." He gestured to his lap, where Palomo's head was still resting.

Palomo shifted awkwardly. "It's okay. I didn't realize."

There was a pause, before Wash asked, "So, are we dating or what?"

"We can be. I mean, if you still want to." Palomo shot Wash a quick, hopeful grin.

Wash rolled his eyes playfully. "Why wouldn't I want to date you now, if I thought we already were dating before?"

Palomo relaxed and lazily smiled. "I dunno."

"Hmmmmm." Wash hummed in response, returning the smile. "That settles it. We're official."

Wash picked up his book again and started to read where he had left off. Judging by the amount of pages left, he was almost done with the book. Palomo didn't want to bug him again, so he just watched as Wash got more and more invested in the story.

After thirty minutes, Wash snapped the paperback book shut, looking frustrated. Palomo propped himself up by the elbows and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "Bad ending?"

"Yeah," Wash frowned at the back of the book, as if that would help. "It's one of those books that ends of a question, so you don't know what really happened."

"Really? I like those. It makes me think about it more, even after I've finished it." Palomo's eyes scanned the back, reading the summary. It didn't look too bad. "Maybe I should read it."

Wash cast a glance at the tossed aside book. "Sure. Go ahead. You can borrow my copy if you want to."

Palomo shrugged. "Alright, thanks. I'll get around to reading it eventually."

"Right, cause you're so busy." Wash wrinkled his nose at Palomo.

It was true. Ever since the war had ended, Palomo hadn't had much to do. Occasionally, Tucker or Wash would need his help with something and he still had to workout and run drills. Aside from those responsibilities, he didn't need to do much work. Smith took care of everything else, leaving free time for everyone at blue base.

"Shut up," Palomo mumbled, pretending to pout slightly. He leaned back down against Wash.

"Get off of me, my legs are falling asleep." Wash shifted underneath him, jostling his head. Palomo sat up, but still staying close to Wash.

It took them a moment to get comfortable. Wash wiggled his feet for a minute to get rid of the pins and needles feeling. Palomo was practically on top of him, he was now resting his head against Wash's chest. Wash didn't protest as Palomo started to doze off. It was late and they were both pretty tired from the day.

"Goodnight." Wash kissed the top of Palomo's head gently.

Palomo clutched at the fabric of Wash's shirt and breathed in deeply. Wash smelled clean, like soap. Palomo felt warm and safe in Wash's arms. He smiled to himself and snuggled closer to Wash, if that were even possible. "G'night."


End file.
